The Syndicate (2nd)
The Syndicate (the second alliance to use the name) was founded on 9 April 2009 out of the merger of Leviathan and Organized Nations Entente. The Omerta (Syndicate Charter) Preamble: The document you are reading is known and adopted as The Omerta. The Omerta serves as the rules and constitution of The Syndicate also referred to as The Family. Do ordain an respect the Omerta, forever shall it remain true. Article I - Executive Government: Article I - A: The Don – The Don is the figure head of The Syndicate and is entrusted with creating Syndicate policy and directing the alliance to success. Such is the benevolence of the Don that they will always lead with the alliance at heart, and every decision shall be made to better the alliance. Should the Don wish to resign he must name a replacement for the family, which must be confirmed with a simple majority vote of the body. Upon resignation the Don will be given the title of Imperator Emeritus in recognition of his past glories and sacrifices. Article I - B: Consigliere – The Consiglierie is required to assist The Don in the leadership of the alliance in anyway deemed reasonable. The Consiglierie is responsible for the similar leadership responsibilities as The Don and as such represent the second in command of the Syndicate however do not possess equivalent powers. Consiglieres are appointed solely by the Don. In the event of the Don's absence, the Consigliere may act in his place Article II - The Administration: The Administration shall consist of the Boss of Foreign Affairs, Boss of Internal Affairs, Boss of Weapons and shit, and the Boss of Finance. Members of The Administration shall be appointed by the Don, and shall serve until dismissed. Administration members shall be the The Syndicates appointed to run Ministries. Members of the Administration have the authority to promote an Underboss to assist in the running of their respective field. All promotions stand unless otherwise noted by the Don. Article II - A: Boss of Foreign Affairs - The Boss of Foreign Affairs, as Head Diplomat of The Syndicate is responsible for all foreign affairs matters concerning The Syndicate and it state of a successful and peaceful alliance. It is The Boss of Foreign Affairs’s responsibility to work towards the guarantee of strong, peaceful relations with all foreign alliances, through his or her own duties, as well as the coordination and creation of the The Syndicate Ambassador Association (SAA) Answering only to the Executive Government The Boss of Foreign Affairs is to organize the SAA through appointing and assigning capable Ambassadors to represent our policy and assist in bettering intra-alliance relations. The Boss of Foreign Affairs has the crucial responsibility of sustaining important relations with all alliances. The Boss of Foreign Affairs must keep in regular contact with foreign alliances, whether through ambassadors, diplomatic statement releases or meetings with foreign affairs counterparts. Further, through consultation with the Executive Government, The Boss of Foreign Affairs has the authority to direct foreign policy and discuss, formulate and propose agreements to be signed by The Syndicate and foreign alliances, with only Executive Government able to override the Boss of Foreign Affairs Article II - B: Boss of Weapons and shit - The Commander of the Syndicate Forces, the military organization entrusted with defending the interests and safety of the member nations of The Syndicate , through both defensive and assertive means. Boss of Weapons and shit leads Syndicate Forces in the name of The Don and has the ability to implement policies, programs and measures to assure the military might of Syndicate is the epitome of efficacy and productivity. Boss of Weapons and shit holds the power to appoint and direct Commanders, Agents and other military officials to assist in the efficient running of the Forces. The entire military force, and military operations is directly bestowed upon Boss of Weapons and shit who only answers to The Executive Government regarding military matters. Article II - C: Boss of Internal Affairs - The Boss of Internal Affairs shall run the Ministry of Interior. The Boss of Internal Affairs shall have wide ranging powers, as well as the responsibility for internal production, stabilization, and efficiency. Among many others the Boss of Internal Affairs will have the following duties: masking of new members, forum administration/moderation, recruitment, and the operation of all official IRC channels. Article II - D: Boss of Finance- The Boss of Finance will head the Ministry of Finance. The Boss of Finance will be the owner of The Family's Bank, and will organize all development aid, and tech deals. The Boss of Finance deals with all financial matters of the The Syndicate and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Boss of Finance is directly responsible for internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, technological trades and exchanges, financial grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. To promote productivity, The Syndicate is entrusted with the authorization to appoint and coordinate Directors for specific areas of treasury jurisdiction, for example, a Director of Trade. Article III - Membership: Article III - A. The The Syndicate will grant membership to any nation, provided they are not engaged in any war of aggression, are in good standing with previous alliances, and satisfy all the requirements for membership. Article III - B . Members of the The Syndicate shall be shielded from unprovoked wars of aggression, granted development aid, and be treated with respect and courtesy by fellow members of the The Syndicate., Article III - C. Members of the The Syndicate who do not show respect, and courtesy to fellow members will be expelled. Article III - D. Any armed attack against any member of the The Syndicate, shall, and will be seen as an armed attack against all the members of the The Syndicate. Furthermore, if such an armed attack were to occur, all members of the The Syndicate are mandated to provide military, financial, diplomatic, and moral support. Article III - E Membership in any other alliance is not tolerated. Article III - F. Past and present members of the The Syndicate are forbidden from discussing confidential information with any foreign alliance/nation/party. Any nation in violation of this agreement will be considered an enemy of the The Syndicate, and shall be treated as such. Article III - G. All member nations of the The Syndicate must accept The Omerta as the supreme authority on all matters. Failure to abide by the The Syndicate shall result in termination of membership. Members of The Syndicate are expected to remain active, participate in internal programs, contribute to the success of the alliance, serve in the The Syndicate Forces and abide by the laws of The Omerta. Article IV - Peace: Article IV - A All nations belonging to the The Syndicate are to remain peaceful and sovereign at all times. Including on the Cyber Nations Forums, IRC, or through any other means of communication with alliances. Nations intentionally inciting problems in an attempt to cause an act of war will undergo a severe punishment determined by the Executive Government. All nations are to remain peaceful unless otherwise directed by an Authorized Official. Article V - War: Article V - A: The Syndicate is a peaceful organization, dedicated to resolving issues with tact and diplomacy. However, should any entity pose a threat to the security of the The Syndicate , through outside aggression, infringement on sovereignty and territory, internal subversion, espionage, or assault on any protectorate or dominion, the Force will respond in a manner deemed appropriate by The Boss of Weapons and Shit and Executive Government. The Don is the sole official within The Syndicate with authority to declare war on a foreign entity, or negotiate peace with any organization. At which point, The Don and shit is bestowed with the power to deploy the army to serve The Syndicate in protecting alliance interests and security. Article V - B: Members of The Syndicate are strictly prohibited from engaging in any conflict with a nation that has sworn allegiance to a foreign alliance not in a state of war with The Syndicate . Members who participate in such actions, without prior exemption given by a member of Council will be punished by The Syndicate , in consultation with The Administration. Should this joint consultation decide that a revocation of membership is necessary, The Don will administer such a punishment. Article V - C: Conversely, members are permitted to engage in military training exercises against nations who are unaligned and have not sworn allegiance to any foreign organization. However, to participate in training exercises, a member must receive clearance from an authorized Agent. Article VI - Amendments: Article VI - A: Amendments to The Omerta can be made at any time by The Don. No other member of The Syndicate is bestowed with this power, however, all members of The Syndicate may recommend or propose amendments to be considered by The Don. All amendments to The Omerta must be announced to the Members of The Syndicate immediately after the alteration is made. Article VI - B: The Don reserves the right to act in a state of emergency at any time to preserve the The Syndicate. A state of emergency may only be called for by The Don, as during this time he has the power to do anything in the best interest of the alliance. Current Treaties MDoAPs *Viridian Entente *Ragnarok *ARES PIATs *New Polar Order *Genesis (The "We're Hijacking The Boat" Treaty)